Lazel One-Shots
by XxDreamHunterxX
Summary: A mixture of Lazel One-Shots and Drabbles. Or are they the same thing? Anyway, enjoy!
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer**

 **I don't own anything.**

Chapter One

Leo

I was steering the wheel of the Argo 2 when Hazel appeared beside me.

"Woah Hazy, forgot you could shadow travel!"

"Sorry...probably wasn't necessary." She replies, kissing my cheek.

"I don't mind that much, I just don't want you becoming sick that's all." I say, voice concerned.

Hazel doesn't reply. She leans her head into my shoulder and I wrap my arms around her. We both look out to the distant horizon as the sun slowly starts to set.

"I love you Hazel." I whisper. "Love you too." Hazel replies. I lean down and kiss her softly and she deepens the kiss, teasing my mouth with her tongue. I smile into the kiss as I let her in and our tongues battle for dominance. In the end I let Hazel win and we both sink into each other's arms.

We walk back to the cabin area and enter mine. About a week after we started dating Hazel semi-moved in. She spends most of her nights with me or vice versa.

Hazel disappears into the ensuite and I get changed into a pair of red pajama bottoms. I don't wear a shirt to bed. The heat annoys me strangely, being a son of Hephaestus and all.

Just as I lie down, Hazel comes out of the ensuite, wearing an old-fashioned nightgown. She turns off the main light and snuggles in beside me.

I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead lightly. One of Hazel's arms rests on my side as she intertwined her free hand in mine.

I can feel myself drift to sleep as I whisper softly to her.

"Te amo Bonita."

"Te amo." She whispers back.

 **A/N Short, stupid and riddled with plot holes. Not my best work I'm afraid. Do not worry, I am better than this. Future One-Shots will actually make sense.**

 **Translations**

 **Te amo= I love you**

 **Bonita= Sweetheart or love etc**


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**

 **I own nothing.**

One Shot Two

Hazel

I am about to close my book when I hear a bang from out of the corridor. Jumping up, I open my cabin door a crack to see two figures, one standing almost triumphant while the other is lying in a heap on the floor.

I can't make out any faces but they look significantly like Frank and Leo. But why are they fighting? I close the door quietly and prepare.

First I slip on my dressing gown and slippers. Then I grab my gladius... things might get ugly. I really hope that Frank hasn't done this. I don't think I could look at someone who had hurt someone who meant so much to Sammy.

Breathing in heavily, I sneak out into the corridor and up behind the triumphant figure, weapon raised.

Just as I reach the pair, the person lying on the floor pulls themselves up shakily.

"What the hell was that for!" the figure yells. Standing up, the figure raises his hand and it bursts into flames, fully illuminating Leo and most of the scene.

"For trying to get between Hazel and I! You promised on the River Styx you wouldn't!" Frank yells, pushing Leo again.

I watch in horror as Leo bursts into flames, screaming, " I DIDNT! I've been avoiding Hazel ever since I promised! Do I look like I want to die?"

Before Frank can rile poor Leo up even more I rush between them.

"STOP IT!" I yell forcefully. "Leo, are you okay?" I say.

"I'm fine..." he mumbles. "What are you doing up Haze?" Frank asks in confusion.

"Frank I'm already pissed off at you, PLEASE do not annoy me further!" I say forcefully.

"Look, I'm tired and I really do not want to fight right now. We'll talk more in the morning." I grumble.

Leo turns to his cabin door and disappears inside, leaving Frank and I alone. I glare at Frank and he fidgets uncomfortably.

"Frank, I uh... think we should take a break for a bit. You're getting overprotective. I'm not sure if I like that. Especially if it hurts the people I love."

"Okay... wait what do you mean by love?" Frank whispers, just loud enough for me to hear.

My heart almost breaks when I say,

"People who aren't you." I state and rush to my room, tears running down my face in a steady stream.

My door slams to a shut as I throw myself onto my bed. I hear a slam from the room across from mine and another wave of tears crashes down.

 ** _One Week Later_**

Leo

I'm worried about Hazel. She seems so broken and vulnerable. It hurts to see her like this. Frank has been no help whatsoever, only caring about himself. _Annoying prat_.

She enters the room now and stares at the floor, her normally bright golden eyes almost muted to a dull color.

A pang hits me square in the chest as I realise she's wearing Frank's hoodie.

"You know, sometimes living in the past is what brings you down the most." I sigh.

With an almost cat like manoeuvre, Hazel's head shoots up and her eyes almost pierce into my skin.

She mumbles something and stands up, walking over to me.

Her voice is rough and gravelly as she says,

"Maybe I just might take your advice."

Without any warning or prep, Hazel Marie Levesque decides to kiss me.

And let me tell you, it is the best feeling in the world. Hazel sits down on my lap and wraps her legs around my hips, grabbing my curls gently.

I don't want our kiss to stop but I feel uncomfortable kissing her when I don't know her mindset.

"Hazel...I...why do you want me?" I say softly, tucking a curl of her hair behind her ear.

"I've realised that the reason I didn't think I loved you the way I loved Sammy is because I had grown to love the sound of your laugh or the way you fiddle with things when you're nervous." Hazel giggles when she says,"Normally you fiddle a lot around me."

I'm about to ask another question when she shushes me and pulls off Frank's hoodie, discarding it in a bundle on the floor.

I smirk slightly at her and she leans in again, softly grazing my lips against hers before twisting herself around so she's sitting next to me.

I wrap an arm around her and she rests her head on my shoulder, breathing slowly out in a rythmic pattern, so synchronised I know for certain she's fallen asleep.

Smiling slightly I lift her up, carefully lying her on my bed, pulling the quilt over her. I prepare my own bed on the sofa, bundles of blankets and pillows scattered around.

I lie down and grin at the ceiling, revelling in the fact that I just might be dating Hazel Levesque.


End file.
